sincari_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delgar Trade Conglomerate
The Delgar Trade Conglomerate, often referred to as the DTC, or simply Delgar, is one of the four nations that dominate galactic civilization. History Delgar State After Humans discovered subspace travel they expanded throughout their home system of Reijila and rapidly industrialized, eventually traveling beyond their system and discovering new peoples and worlds. For the next 400 years Humanity made it's mark as a peaceful but fiercely independent species. As Humanity became more powerful and widespread it was still a loose conglomeration of smaller nations and cultures, bound only by their biology. Eventually, competition between Human nations became so aggressive that total war was inevitable. Humanity nearly destroyed itself in an interstellar war the brutality and horrors of which had never been seen, from the ruins of this war arose a species under a single flag; a unified Humanity known as the Delgar State. This new face of mankind was weak and desperately acceptant of others. Over the years it became a large and powerful multi-species nation, one of the first the galaxy had known. The Delgar State, now comprised of hundreds of species, ruled over a massive expanse of space and a population of several trillion from it's capital of Eaurion. The State was governed by two parties; The Parliament, and The Senate. The Parliament was an assembly of all the democratically elected regional rulers of The State. The Senate was a meritocratic assembly, always equal in size to The Parliament, the members of which were chosen by The Senate itself. This two-party system was successful for over a thousand years and oversaw many important and historical galactic events including the Treaty for Galactic Unity. Fall of The State As The State grew ever larger the government needed to grow with it. The Parliament had swollen to thousands of members and the power of each one was negligible, the electors felt their vote was worthless and that democracy was dying. With the growth of The Parliament came the growth of The Senate, as it grew it became internally subdivided and increasingly corrupt. Despite the government's massive bloat it's grasp on order became loose and corruption spread throughout The State like a plague. The Senate was dominated by corporate representatives and their political influence was enough to overpower the entire governmental system. A bill was passed called The Liberation of Free Enterprise Act, it abolished all government in the Delgar State and allowed individuals to govern themselves and their property, the only form of governance being contracts between people and organizations. The Trade Conglomerate The power vacuum left by the abolition of the State was filled by a few existing mega-corporations. In an effort to ensure continued profits, the corporations were forced to maintain order in the broken nation. No single corporation was powerful enough to take complete control so power was kept in stagnation until many cooperated and formed a loose sort of union. This corporate union who now governed the nation became known as The Trade Conglomerate which became synonymous with the nation as a whole. Naturally, many rebelled against the new system, feeling that democracy had been stolen away in a tyrannous coup. For weeks the streets of Eaurion were filled with rioting and hundreds of star systems seceded from the Trade Conglomerate. The violence had finally died down when the Trade Conglomerate had offered to financially support any who wanted to leave the nation behind. Along with wealthy ex-politicians Delgar had funded the largest organized emigration in galactic history, several billion left Delgar in a massive fleet of starships in an event known as The Flight of Kelmor. Organization and Structure Domestic Law Without government, order in Delgar is maintained by an extremely complex and delicate structure of wealth, power and social approval. Over years The Trade Conglomerate has become less of a literal governing party and more of an idea, it represents the unity of the national cooperative effort to ensure a free market where anybody can prosper. No singular governing group exists, law is instead maintained by a natural, unspoken agreement between most organizations and individuals. In Delgar a man governs his own property however he sees fit, law is determined by whomever happens to own a particular piece of property. However, it is socially unacceptable to stray from the loose set of rules society prefers to follow. The vast majority of organizations and individuals, for example, agree that murder is not only morally unacceptable but detrimental to profits and the idea of free enterprise, as such it is expected of a property owner to ensure murder does not occur in his domain, if he fails the social and thus political consequences are grave. This is an oversimplification of the highly complex sociopolitical structure of Delgar. To enforce the laws established by society, most turn to "Enforcer" corporations. Enforcers are companies or perhaps individuals that are payed on contract by a property owner to enforce the laws he establishes. In more established, urban areas like Eaurion Enforcers are a sort of police force who generally respond to emergency, keep the peace, and make sure higher end districts are clear of troublesome types. But further from the civilized cityscape of the capitol Enforcers are often bounty hunters or unscrupulous mercenaries. Regardless of location, you can count on Enforcers to maintain the law of the land, good or bad. Foreign Policy Category:Nations